Harry Potter, Avalon Prince Book 1: Discoveries and A Strange Stone
by Hadrian Jupiter Peverall
Summary: independent, grey, light, dark Harry no bashing NO HOCRUXES! REVISED AN FOR CHAPTER 4: HARRY WON'T BE TRAINING FROM HIS EXTRA BOOKS TILL SECOND YEAR YOU WILL FIND OUT IN SEQUel NO LUNA ANYMORE!
1. Diagon Alley

**Okay, readers this is the new version of Harry Potter: Justice Mage and Shadow Sorcerer **

**WON'T BE BORING! STARTS AT GRINGOTTS (AN HARRY DOES NOT MEET ANYONE IN MADAM MALKINS)**

I walk into Gringotts with Hagrid amazed with all the goblins and how they work with humans. Hagrid, "Are these Goblins reliable? Hagrid replies, Of course! I walk to this strange desk and standing at the top was a goblin named Griphook. Hagrid whispers to me, "You will get your inheritance here".

Feeling confident, I ask him, "Do I have any titles or inheritance I can claim"? Griphook and Hagrid hid their shock at me, but I noticed it. Griphook regained his composure and said, "This way please." I and Hagrid walk into this private room and all we see is an empty bowl with a knife on the side.

Griphook says, "Okay I will do a small little ritual which will only require your blood to find out what family you are the heir to.

_Harry James Potter_

_Heir to House Potter (through James Potter)_

_Heir to House Peverall (through James Potter)_

_Heir to House Black (named by Sirius Black and through James Potter)_

_Heir to the Throne of Avalon (through Lily Evans Potter who was known of her heritage, Lily and James Potter, King and Queen)_

_Abilities_

_Mage_

_Sorcerer _

_Parseltongue (through Avalon family)_

_Amigaus_

_Wandless Magic _

_Hand to Hand Combat_

_Silent Magic_

_Mind Defense_

_Mind Offence_

_Properties_

_Potter Manor_

_12 Grimmuald Place_

_Black Manor_

_Avalon Kingdom (by birthright)_

_Money_

_999999999999999999999 Galleons _

**End of Ritual-**

"Whoa", said Hagrid, heir to Avalon! I asked Griphook, what is Avalon?

He showed me a book.

_Avalon is a grand kingdom of wizards, elves hidden in Canada. The kingdom is spread all over Canada and the wizards are part of all over the world. The main palace is in Yukon and British Columbia so there is ice, wetlands and forests for fighting. The palace is filled with many animals such as hippogriffs, horses, thestrals, and phoenixes. They are one of the strongest armies in the whole world. They are not prejudiced to muggles or any creatures. However they believe in Pureblood traditions. There are muggleborns, half bloods and pure bloods. Their belief is that is that Light Magic and Dark Magic do not stand for good or evil. However it is intentions that truly define us and its goal is to spread balance all over the world. There is one heir remaining. If the family dies the next rank becomes King or Queen and has to swear an oath to rule properly. However the will of the heir is more powerful. The heir can send a message through any magical mirror to the acting King. There is a house in Hogwarts in honour of the kingdom but no one has been sorted there for centuries. _

I scream, "WHAT"! How did they die in Godrics Hollow? Griphook said" They were going to tell Dumbledore about them, but Voldemort got there first because there was a prophecy that you will kill him. There was a secret keeper named Peter Pettigrew but he told Voldemort of the location and framed Sirius Black. Black was the only one that knew about your parents.

Hagrid says," Wow Harry, its amazing and Black did not get a trial". I can't get him a trial now, but I will tell Dumbledore, said Harry. Hagrid says, Thank You Griphook and we leave.

**Ollivanders**

Hagrid and I walk to the wand store. I see a man staring at me saying, "Hello Mr. Potter" I tried different wands after the other and none of them worked. He told me," We need a custom wand for you". I and Hagrid go in the office. There are a number of materials out. My wand was white. The properties were Moon wood from the Tree of Artemis and the core was crushed Avalon stone. The stone represented balance of all magic, power, kindness, strength and love. I pay for the wand and leave. Hagrid and I go to the pet store for a magical owl named Hedwig.

**Madam Malkins**

I walk in with Hagrid and I get my robes. They are made out of dragon hide which is protective of most dark and light curses and it comes with a wand holster and a trunk. The black robes and pants have icy blue outline and have the small crests on the shoulders and the symbol of Avalon on the back. I have black dragon hide gloves. The symbol is an icy blue "A" and Avalon is forgotten by a lot of people. I go to Flourish and Bots and get my books and additional books such as Mind Defense, Defense and Offensive Magic.

**Leaky Calderon**

Hagrid and I go to the Leaky Calderon to meet Dumbledore. He greets me with the standard "Good Morning". He asks me how was today? I and Hagrid shared a look and I told Dumbledore everything that happened today. He was shocked about everything and I told them how bad the Dursleys were and if I could stay at Potter Manor. He told me it is fine and I told him in third year I will move to Avalon Palace in the summer and if I could stay there during the weekend to train. He told me yes. I call the acting king who was Sirius Black who told me the person of him in Azkaban was a robot. I told him of my plan and tell everyone that the ruler will be coming back again. We stop talking.

**Avalon**

Sirius makes an announcement, "In a couple of years the King will be returning". There was cheer everywhere.

**King Cross**

I go to the platform with Hagrid and bid him farewell. Now I go on the train excited for Hogwarts.

**HOW WAS IT?**

**I know it was a little bit lazy at the end**

**No pairings as of right now**

**REVIEW**


	2. Express and Sorting

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ALL FOR JK ROWLING**

**AN: REMINDER NO HOCRUXES!**

**Express **

I am sitting in the train in my own compartment. This girl walks in like she is so smart. She is bushy toothed and with hazel hair. (A.N. I don't know Herms hair colour) She walks in saying, "Hello who are you, bet I will be the best at magic ever."

I am enraged at her. She thinks she is so great and has no friends. Whatever her name is, I don't want to be her friend. I ask, "Who do you think you are?"

She replies, "Hermione Granger, top student in all of primary school, favoured by teachers, future top student and head girl of Hogwarts"."Who are you"?

I reply back, "Harry Potter, I don't want an arrogant girl in my compartment bragging."

She replies," Oh my god, tell me of all of your adventures, I dazzled with the Boy Who Lived heroics you done."

I am mad, ready to curse her into oblivion, but I will control myself. I yell, "Get out fan girl!" "Out"!

I need to make a list of goals for this year.

_1. Get sorted in Avalon_

_2. Train Physically_

_3. Train Magically_

_4. Train Mentally_

_5. Meet some new friends_

I look outside my window and I see we are close to Hogwarts. I get my robes and pants with the symbols. I threw on my dragon hide gloves, wand in my holster, boots and grabbed Hedwig with my trunk. I am so excited!

**Hogwarts Sorting**

I am so excited for the sorting of the houses, but I know which house I will be in. I walk in a big dining hall which has tables of all the houses. We all walk in and we see the other students from year 2 and up clapping at us. We crowd around McGonagall waiting for our sorting. A hat sings

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Wow, I was so amazed at the sorting hat.

_Names-_

Harry Potter!

I walk up on the stool and sit down. The Professor puts the hat on my head. _"Ah, Mr. Potter, I know where exactly to put you". Avalon!_

Everyone is shocked because there has never been an Avalon member in centuries. Everyone was whispering like crazy especially the Gryffindors. A table appeared in the middle of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table and on the ceiling there was a black flag with icy blue outline with a capital A in the middle. On the left and right side of the A there was a green line going to the end. I walk and sit down on the table.

_Names-_

I see Dumbledore giving me a wink and smile. He says, "May the feast begin". A whole buffet of food appears on my table and I start eating. The Dursleys never starved me that much, but I couldn't eat whatever I want. I see Hermione Granger sneering at me and Draco Malfoy who is from an old wealthy pureblood family looking curiously at me.

The food was very good and Dumbledore yells, ""Nitwit, Bludder, Oddment, and Tweak. "The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone. First years must remember this, and it would do a few of our older students some good to remember this too. Secondly, the Third Floor Corridor is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death". "Will all prefects lead the first years to their dormitories?" "Mr. Potter, please see me in my office".

**Dumbledore's Office and Middle Tower**

I walk up the stairs into Dumbledore's office and I see him sitting at his desk. He says, "Hello Harry, I am not surprised of your house".

I reply, "I'm not either, Professor, who will be my head of house"?

He replies, "I am thinking Professor Babbling, our Ancient Runes professor, she is very good with students". "About the house cup, you can participate, but you can't play Quidditch".

I am a little bit upset, but I have more things to do. I reply, "Okay and where will my dormitories be"?

"The middle tower will do Harry".

"Thank you, professor, good night".

"Good night Harry".

I walk to the middle tower into my kingdom's common room. It looks very nice black floor with a icy blue A in the middle with green grass surrounding the A. The couches are green and icy blue. There are a couple of work desks and a small library. I am so excited for my first day of classes. I get ready for bed and I go to sleep.


	3. First Day of Classes

**HELLO READERS I LIKE HERMONE A LOT BUT I HAD TO DO IT Neville is more confident**

**On with it...**

**Avalon Common Room (6:30 am)**

I wake up at 6:30 in the morning and put on my running clothes. They are dragon hide made, black t-shirt with the symbol and black track pants with icy blue trim. I have black athletic socks and Nike runners, on the back is black, on the right is icy blue and on the left is medium green. I am going to ask Professor Babbling if I can run outside and in the school.

I found Professor Babbling.

I ask, "Professor am I allowed taking a jog in and outside the school"?

She replied," You can Harry, but you have to be in your uniform in the Great Hall by 7:30."

I nod and I start.

I start running inside all of the known corridors in the school. I start going outside and I see the wonderful view. I run around the Squid Lake and around the castle at least 5 times. I run down to the Quidditch pitch and do 10 laps around it.

I run back to my common room and do some push ups and sit-ups, then I get ready for the first day of classes.

**Great Hall**

I go to breakfast and I see everyone staring at me like I am sort of evil. I sit down on my table to eat. Everyone is quiet and they keep on eating. I sit down at my table and start eating.

Ron Weasley yells, "How could you, Harry, you are sorted in a house that believes in light, grey and dark magic"! "You traitor, you are an evil dark wizard"!

"I am not surprised Weasley, you are so prejudiced and so what if I believe in dark magic, I am not evil". "It is intention that makes us evil or good, not magic, know your facts straight."

I finish breakfast and I go to my first class, charms.

I went to the classroom and I saw we had it with the Gryffindors, oh no, I thought. Professor Flitwick is explaining everything we would learn this year which is pretty boring.

Flitwick says, "Ok, students, we are going to learn the levitation charm, the incantation is Windgardium Leviosa".

Granger and Weasley tried the spell and they failed miserably. I performed the spell without the incantation and Professor Flitwick noticed it.

"Mr. Potter has done it, silent magic also"!

"10 points for Avalon"!

Neville Longbottom tried it and he lifted up the feather. "Yes, my first spell finally"!

"Good job, Neville, you will be just fine", I said.

"10 points for Gryffindor, Longbottom"

Granger and Weasley we

re staring at us greedily.

Break

I liked charms and I started to head off to transfiguration. I met Susan Bones in the hallway.

"Hello Harry", said Susan.

"Hello Susan".

"How is being in a house alone"?

"Good, no people to bother you at night and I can abide by my own schedule".

"I bet people bother you in Hufflepuff"

"They are so annoying".

"Dormates must be bad". "Do you want to sit at my table at lunch today"?

"Ok, bye".

**Transfiguration**

I walked in the classroom and I had it with the Slytherins. I saw Professor McGonagall in her cat form. Draco Malfoy came late and he said, "Thank god Professor is not here".

"That is where you are wrong Malfoy," as McGonagall transformed into her human form.

"Do you need a map of the school"?

"10 points from Slytherin".

"Transfiguration is one of the most dangerous magic's; anyone fooling around will not be learning this year". "The first thing you will be doing is changing a button into a needle".

"Professor, I have a question, I said".

"Yes, Mr. Potter"?

"Why would be transfiguring something into a needle, would we need one in life"?

"Good question, it is a basic one to master".

She just told us to try the spell on our own. I got it on my first try and I got 5 points for my house.

**Defense**

I just went in the defense classroom and I saw Quirrel talking to himself like he is supposed to do something. The class started and all he did was stutter like a little idiot. I fell asleep in class.

**Potions**

I have potions time, but this time with the Hufflepuffs, which is Susan's house. I am so excited to learn the art of potions.

Snape says, Ah, Mr. Potter our new celebrity. Tell me what will I get if I add powder rood of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? The Draught of Living Death, sir.

"10 points away from Avalon for cheating"

"Professor, I thought I was supposed to improve my skill, now on my first class I being accused of cheating"?

"Detention, Mr. Potter for your cheek"!

Susan asked, "Professor, what potion will we learn today"?

"Boil cure potion and 10 points from your house for your cheek".

"Everyone go with a partner and start working".

I went with Susan and we added our ingredients correctly. I notice that Snape vanishes the potions as he favours Slytherins.

I say to Susan, "I will do a spell that won't let Snape destroy our potions".

Ok, she replies.

I cast the spell, now Snape comes to our station. Snape tried to vanish it, but he failed.

"Ha Ha Snape, wanted to erase our potion" I asked?

"Too bad", said Susan.

Everyone in the class was shocked that a Professor would do that. Everyone was speechless especially Snape. Snape tried to read my mind but I blocked it easily.

"Snape, get out of my mind now".

"Class dismissed"!a Ha

**Great Hall- Lunch**

"Wow", I say to Susan," what an eventful potions class".

"Let's go sit at the Avalon table" said Susan

"I am going to ask Neville too", I reply

I find Neville on the way to lunch. "Neville, do you want to sit at the Avalon table with me and Susan"?

Neville replies, "Sure"

**Avalon Table**

We three sit at my table and then Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pompona, Babbling and Snape come to the table. Dumbledore asks, "Why are there people of different houses at one table"?

I replied, "I believe in house unity and is there a rule that is not allowed"?

McGonagall says, "No, it's just that it never has happened, the one time was when your mother was in school".

"Oh I see". I am staring at Snape at the same time and he was shocked.

We eat and then, Weasley yells, "Don't corrupt Susan and Neville, you dark wizard"!

McGonagall says, "Weasley, how could you say that"!

"He is right professor, I may believe in dark, light, shadow and grey magic, but I my intentions are always for good and balance".

The professors were shocked and now lunch was over.

**History Of Magic**

I went to History of Magic and Professor Binns was a ghost. All he did was talk about goblin rebellions and I quickly fell asleep.

**(AN, I FIND HERBOLOGY, ANCIENT RUNES AND ARTHIMACY A WASTE OF TIME I WILL SKIP THEM)**

Dinner-

Bed -


	4. Haloween and Some Good Stuff

**I bet people are wondering, Harry bought more books, he should know more. He is under pretenses right now, find out in second year**

I have charms with the Gryfindors and the Puffs right now. I see Susan and Neville in the hallway. Neville asks me, "What do you think we will be learning"?

"I don't know what about you Susan"?

"Probably some new cool spell".

Flitwick said, "Today is the water charm called Agumenti". Try it at a person, one at a time.

We three go together. I do the spell first, on Susan, then to Neville to me. We were all successful.

Weasley and Granger said at the same time, "How can a Hufflepuff perform a good spell"? "You are lucky because you are pathetic"!

Susan was in tears and ran away and they both got detention tonight. The class was over and we started running after her. She runs in the girl's washroom and I go and grab her along with Neville.

"It's ok, Susan".

We go to the Great Hall for dinner. We all sit at our own table today. Suddenly Weasley and Granger walked up to Susan and Neville and started beating them up severely. The teachers are running towards them and I disarm both of them.

"Expelliarmus", I shout!

I run to them and ask them, "Are you okay"?

They reply, "Yes"

I look at them and we have a silent agreement.

"I, Harry James Potter declare a blood-feud with House Weasley and the New House Granger".

"I, Neville Longbottom declare blood-feud with House Weasley and the New House Granger".

"I, Susan Bones declare blood-feud with House Weasley and the New House Granger".

At that moment, the parents of the bullies came in looking mad and the relatives of the trio except Harry's were happy.

**Dumbledore's office**

"Ok, let me explain everything", said Dumbledore.

"Please", say Dan Granger.

"Ron and Hermione were jealous of how Harry, Neville and Susan were doing so well in charms. Susan was called lucky and always supposedly weak as she is a Hufflepuff. Susan was in tears and ran to the girl's washroom, but her two friends stopped her and she was comforted. The two got detention and in an act of revenge, they beat her and Neville up the muggle way. They were going to use some deadly curses, but Harry disarmed them. He made sure they were okay and those three declared a blood-feud on Ron and Hermione.

"Ronald Weasley, I am so mad at you", yelled his mother!

"Hermione, we are very disappointed", said her parents

"What is their punishment", asked Augusta.

"Punishment, the bullies said, they deserved it"!

"We asked Percy, the twins and Bill, they told us a good idea"!

"You are suspended for two months".

- Bullies leave and night is over-


	5. Discovery of a Strange Man

**Just before holidays and during holidays**

I ask Susan and Neville, "Do you want to find out what the three-headed dog is guarding"?

They reply, "Yeah, of course"!

"Let's ask Hagrid", I say.

We are on our way to Hagrid's hut. It is so tiny and very hard to imagine a giant living there.

"Susan, that's a small hut for a giant"? , Neville asked?

"Oh yes", she replied.

We knock on the door and Hagrid has an archers bow ready for us. He puts it down when he sees it is us.

"What are you doing here", asked Hagrid?

I ask, "What is the three-headed dog guarding"?

"Ah, you mean Fluffy, I won't tell you".

Susan was shocked, "Fluffy that thing has a name".

Neville was just laughing like crazy at the name Fluffy.

Hagrid replies, "The thing that is being guarded is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel". "Uh oh, shouldn't have said that".

"Thank you Hagrid", I say.

We leave now and start going to the library to research Flamel. We search every book we could think of, including the Restricted Section.

Neville, "I found it; Nicholas Flamel created the Sorcerers Stone which makes you immortal and can turn metal into pure gold".

"Of course, anyone would want it", I replied.

"I think it is Quirrrel", says Susan.

- Holidays

**Short I know **


	6. After Holidays and My First Match

**After holidays (AN BULLIES BACK NOW)**

At breakfast, I see the two horrible bullies again, I ask Dumbledore if I can speak to him.

"Professor are I allowed to try out for a Quidditch team every year"? I asked.

He replies, "Yes, but with the captain's approval".Weas

"Ok, thank you".

I go to Cedric Diggory and ask him if I can try out for chaser this year.

"Good job, Harry, I will see you at the next practice for a tryout".

"Thank you, Cedric"

**Harry's First Match**

I had my Hufflepuff uniform, on ready to play. I saw Cedric down the halls.

"I'm nervous about the match".

"Nah, you are a natural ", said Cedric.

"Hello Harry", said Neville and Susan.

"Hey, how was potions with Snapy"?

"Boring, took off 20 points off each of us for doing the potion correctly ".

"I will see you later, I have to beat the Gryfindors"'. "Weasley and Granger are on the team, I know weird right", I asked?

"Yep", said Neville.

**Lee Jordan here your awesome commentary! Today, we have Lions against the Badgers!**

**The Lions are: ** **Weasley, Granger, Wood, Spinet, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley**

**Badgers: Diggory (don't know any others) and Potter!**

The game starts. I kick off my broom and I get the quaffle off the fast break and I score. I make a assist to the next chaser ahead of me and she passes back and I score. I intercept the ball and I score again.

I see Granger flying her broom all over the place muttering about her books. Weasley and Granger knocked Cedric to the ground and there was no back up seeker. I did the only thing I could, I charged at Weasley aiming for the Snitch and I start falling off my broom. I see Quirrel and Snape staring at me and talking

**Stands**

"Neville, we have to do something"! Susan says.

"Leave it to me".

Neville goes behind the stands and casts a incendio at Snape and Quirrel.

**Match**

I go on my broom and dodge through bludgers and grab the snitch.

**Madam Hooch: "The game was won by Hufflepuff"! 260-60 for Badgers!**

I was congratulated by the team and I went to their dorm to celebrate.]


	7. Mirror and a Meeting

**(I OWN NOTHING BY JK ROWLING INCLUDING HARY POTTER)**

**AN: HARRY GOT HIS CLOAK **

I wanted to do some exploring during the night and take a look around the castle. I threw on my invisibility cloak and walked all around until I found a mirror. It said; I don't show your wish, but your heart's desire. I walked close to the mirror and I saw were my parents standing before me. Then the image changed, it was Voldemort defeated, I was the ruler of Avalon, with my friends at my side. However, there was strange girl that I never met. Perhaps I will meet her in the future.

I just stayed there all night long watching it and staring in space.

"Hello Harry", said Dumbleore.

"Hello Professor, how did you know it was me"?

"It is one of my gifts". "Harry, do you know what the mirror is or what is shows us"?

I replied "It shows us what we want, whatever we want or our hearts desire".

"Yes, Harry, correct, please don't looking for this again, men have gone insane".

"Ok Professor"

**Staff Meeting**

"Good Afternoon, how are your students doing this year"?

"All of my students are doing well", said Snape.

"Professor Babbling, how is Mr. Potter doing"? Asked Dumbledore

"Mr. Potter is a hard working student and will always protect his friends even if they are in a different house". "Harry is doing great alone, abides by his own schedule, train all areas of magic and does muggle fitness in the morning". "He will not turn evil because he cares too deeply for his friends, but he has told me he will be dark, grey and light because, "Magic is magic". "Magic is what we make of it and intention of all of our magic labels us as good or evil".

The teachers were shocked and were surprised that an 11 year old boy is very mature.

"I agree", said Snape. "He is more like his mother, than his father". "He is not arrogant and willing to stand up for himself and his friends and did not care about houses". "I tested him on his first class, he noticed I would do a vanishing charm on some potions, so he told his partner that he would cast an anti-vanish charm". "I failed and tried to look in his mind and he blocked saying, "Get out of my mind now". I was really impressed at him".

"Mr. Potter is an excellent addition to all of our classes, I think, "said Minerva.

**Well how was it?**

**Review!**

**Vote for pairings!**


	8. Getting the Stone

**May/June (Dumbledore is not here)**

I meet up with Susan and Neville in the hallway. "Guys, I think the stone will be stolen tonight and Mimblewort will be returned to power".

"Oh no that will be bad", exclaimed Neville!

"We must go tonight", said Susan!

I grab my cloak and we all go under. We go through the trap door and were about to play music. Fluffy was already asleep. We go and there is Devil Snare, so Neville gets us out of the way. "Nox", said Neville. Light overcame the Snare and we passed through.

The next thing came was a giant chess set.

"I will destroy the chess set", I say.

Reducto!

The chess set is destroyed and we move on. We discover Snape's fire riddle and we move on.

There is a big room with the Mirror there.

I said, "Hello Quirrel"!

"Ah, Potter, Bones and Longbottom, what a surprise". "My Lord will have the stone and live forever" "Master, why don't you show yourself".

"Ok Quirrel"

Quirrel took off his turban and it turned out to be Voldemort.

"Ah, hello Tommy Mimblewort, welcome, you will not get the stone".

"Then we fight".

Agumenti!

Avada Kedevra

Protego

Wingarduim Levisoa

Agumenti

Nox

Avada Kedevra

"Give me the stone Potter"!

"Never"

He was about to crucio Susan, but I took the curse

Go, I say

It feels painful and like I am going to die.

"Crucio maxima"

Ahh!

It feels like a million volts

Meanwhile in McGonagall

"Professor", the other two shout

"Come here"

They ran to where Harry was tortured and she saw Voldemort.

"Tom", she breathed.

"Minnie", he replied

She sent a killing curse at him, but he dodged it.

I came back and I did a spell

Reducto Maxima!

Voldemort was destroyed in spirit form for now.

I felt dizzy and started to faint.


	9. Explanations and Back Home

**Standings**

**H: 390**

**G: 375**

**A: 360**

**S: 350**

**R: 345**

**No more Luna sorry (no more votes it's closed)**

I woke up in the infirmary. I see my friends. "Hello, guys".

"Hey Harry, how are you doing"? Asked Susan.

"I'm ok".

I see Professor Dumbledore and he walks up to me and asks, "How are you doing Harry, what you did was very noble".

"How is Flamel"?

"Flamel died because we agreed to destroy the stone".

"Professor, you know who he is and the heir to".

"Professor, please tell it to me and my friends, the you know what".

"I want my friends to hear it".

Very well

He turned to my friends and told them, "What I will be telling you should be kept secret".

_The heir of Avalon approaches born as the seventh month dies. The heir of Azork , evil will come once again to rule the world with darkness. Neither can live while the other survives, the evil will be beaten by the power he knows not, born to those who have thrice defied, the heir of Avalon approaches as the seventh month dies... _

I said, "Well, it is true, I am the only one that can kill Voldemort or I die trying".

Neville replied, "I feel so bad for you Harry"

Susan said, "We are with you to the end of Voldemort".

**Last Feast**

D: "Good afternoon everyone today is the last day of Hogwarts and the house cup". "We have some last minute points to reward". "Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom get 50 points for their houses for courage and loyalty". "However for Harry Potter earns 75 points for courage and sacrifice himself for a Cruciatus Curse".

The hall was shocked as this was unheard of.

The flags changed from Hufflepuff to Avalon. We three have a plan to go to Potter Manor and train

Train-

**Summer**

The whole summer we practiced advanced spells and curses. It included mental defense, running and everything you can imagine.


End file.
